


Love in the Garage

by Crystalfireandblazingice



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalfireandblazingice/pseuds/Crystalfireandblazingice
Summary: this is a joke to the authors, but not to Doc





	Love in the Garage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dad).



hello

it's me

LIFE IS A HIGH WAY I'M GONNA RIDE IT (by it I mean Doc) ALL NIGHT LONG

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke


End file.
